Together
by Silveredgedbooks
Summary: What if Victor dragged Logan off after the fight with Deadpool instead of separating again? What if they moved around together like they use to, only to end up in Laughlin City just in time to run into Rogue? How would things be different?
1. Sunshine in Laughlin

**Alright so usually I put these at the end because I don't like to spoil things, but I feel as though it might be necessary for this story.**

**I'm going to just start off right here and now with the whole "Your kink is not my kink, and my kink is not your kink, and that is okay" thing. Logan and Victor are brothers via the origins movie story, only with a blonde furry Victor, there may or may not be a creepy black coat though. They're both going to end up in a relationship with Rogue which is rather incest-y. It'll all be explained how they're together in the story so I won't ruin that for you, but it's going to be a thing and it's not really that big of a surprise. If this will in any way offend you, just turn back here cause I don't particularly want to hear it. If it makes you feel better to pretend they're not really related, go for it. Ignore when they call each other brother, I won't be offended. Still I don't want to "hear" anyone bitch about how the whole relationship is wrong. Some people like gore, I do not so I don't read those things, you don't read things you don't like.**

**Rogue starts out fourteen but nothing happen-happens until later.**

**Now if you have any legitimate problems with my writing, like spelling errors or continuity errors or something of that like, let me know. I don't use beta's so it happens that things aren't perfect. If you feel someone's out of character sure let me know, but be polite about it. I didn't say nice I said polite. Telling me I messed up is different then telling me I'm shit. I say this only because the last account I had on here I'll admit to getting butt hurt and it made writing a whole lot less fun one chapter in. **

**To put it simply for people who stopped reading somewhere at the top. Warning: Incest. If you don't like it don't read it no one is holding you hostage.**

**To the rest enjoy the story, let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing blahblahblah, Marvel does, blahblahblah.**

* * *

><p>Rogue frowned as she lagged behind the trucker who insisted this was a city. This was a large rest stop at best. Her little town had been more impressive than this; it looked like a couple buildings and parking lots along a strip of road. Nothing spoke to people actually living here. Still this bar was probably her best chance at obtaining any food, and quite possibly her only chance. Hopefully no one would care she was too young to be in a bar. She was probably too young to even be in the parking lot, but still she moved inside tugging at her hood nervously as she came to a crowd. This was a lot of people, this was too many people, but she at least needed some water, anything to put her in stomach so she could keep going.<p>

Her eyes found the center of everyone's attention: the cage. She stopped abruptly as two people were carried out of the fighting ring and found two other men inside who were being hailed as the winners. Then it was time for the next fight and the announcer was shouting, "Do we have another team to take on these beasts?! The Wolverine and Sabretooth!" Rogue's eyes moved to the two men, and instantly nibbled on her lower lip. Both were well muscled, the shorter one had black hair and was chewing on a cigar while he waited in the corner, his hand against the chain-link wall, and the taller had shaggy long blonde hair. Both looked wild, and Rogue found herself moving around trying to get better looks at them.

The taller moved over near the shorter and Rogue could see them both at the same time easily now. Only it was then her green eyes were found by the blue eyes of the taller one, and he grinned. He grinned and Rogue was pretty sure she could see fangs. In that moment she was both scared and curious, but scared won out and she scampered off towards where the bar was in hopes of something to put in her stomach. She moved around people the best she could, trying not to touch any of them too much even though she was covered. It still made her heart race, and coupled with the look the man had given her it felt like her heart was an agitated bird that wanted out of its cage.

She made it after what felt like forever of moving around people instead of pushing by. Once she sat down she garnered the full attention of the barkeeper who insisted gruffly, "Ya ain't getting any alcohol girl."

"I just want some water please," Rogue said trying to keep her southern accent quiet even though please still sounded like pah-lease. The man looked at her for a long moment before relenting and getting her a glass of water.

Another fight started up in the cage and Rogue couldn't help but fidget in her seat before leaning up to try and see what was happening. There was a flurry of fighting and bodies, and Rogue actually stood up to see better. Someone nearly flew into the chain-link and Rogue tried to see around the man who was in the way of the two she was really trying to look at. Only this time both of them were looking at her and the taller one pointed at the ground in an obvious "sit" motion, the kind you used on children, and she sat nearly instantly as she noticed claws. The dark haired one put down the other man in the cage with them while she sat stunned.

Then in a flash they were punching each other and the announcer sounded frantic telling them to "calm their shit" but whatever they were fighting over seemed to be settled just as quick, and the man with black hair put his hands up in surrender and the blonde one walked out of the cage. However the black haired one turned on the announcer who sounded even more frantic to get a contested in there, then seemed to correct himself and called for two contestants. Rogue realized her mistake a little too late in watching the cage and started to look for the blonde one only to find him right next to her.

She almost fell off the barstool but he grabbed her arm righting her quickly and firmly. Rogue's heart nearly stopped and she whimpered up at him trying to pull her arm away but not flee. Something in her told her running was a very bad idea, but he was touching her and if even the smallest bit of his skin touched hers then it'd happen again!

Victor watched the girl carefully, scenting her better from so close. On top there was fatigue, fear, and worry, it was just barely masking the sweet smell of apples and honey and goddamn sunshine. This little thing smelled like sunshine, this frail was barely more than a child and he just wanted to eat her up. He let her arm go and the fear and worry subsided bit by bit. He moved closer, and her worry returned and he whispered to her, "Wha's the matter lil' one?" His voice was rough and held a growl to it, and her eyes couldn't seem to hold his after he spoke.

She looked at his claws, then up at his eyes, then back down, and she couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of hope that he'd understand. She whispered, "Mah skin…"

He wanted to touch her skin as soon as she said it, but he was stopped by the look of hope in her eyes when she glanced back up at him. Hope. He'd never seen anyone look at him with _hope_. Okay, maybe the hope that he wouldn't kill them, definitely not the hope that he'd _understand _them_._ He moved and sat on the stool next to hers, and decided it was the nicest thing he'd ever done for anyone but Jimmy. At the same time he decided it was also one of the cruelest, sitting next to this little cub because she wasn't going to be getting away if he had his ways. He looked her over again, before tugging down her hood so he could see her face better. It was then something more became apparent. She had these white columns of hair right in the front, the rest of it a rusted brown color, and coupled with her explanation that her skin was the problem she just screamed mutant. Like him and Jimmy, but not. Judging by how little she was, she was new at it… and as his eyes drank in her face he frowned because no one was taking care of this little one.

She smelled like heaven and no one was even feeding her.

Logan was going to have to deal with it. With a new pack mate.

Victor pulled her hood back up to keep her safe and looked over at the bartender insisting, "Two burgers, a beer, and a…" he looked at her for a moment before saying, "Sprite." Frails her age drank that sort of thing right?

"Ya pissing off Logan again?" The bartender asked as he pulled up a beer bottle and set it in front of Victor.

"No it's for the frail," Victor said pointing at the girl next to him.

The bartender frowned looking at Rogue for an even longer time this time. Rogue dipped her head, embarrassed, but she didn't miss the man next to her scrape his claws against the bar in agitation until the soda was put in front of her. She glanced to the side to see the blonde man looking at her and then glanced over to where the bartender moved to use a grill that was down off to the side. When she looked back she whispered, "I'm Rogue." His lips twitched up and Rogue smiled a little before taking a sip from the staw.

"Which one do you think I am?" Victor asked leaning closer to her. It would look as if he was just interested but he really wanted to smell her more. She smelled different now. Not afraid. Warmer.

Rogue looked towards the ring, letting the straw out of her mouth, before saying, "I think you're Sabretooth."

"You're right," He purred. Then his attention turned and found Logan leaving the ring, looking very displeased.

He was. He was pissed. His brother always got to scent out the good ones first. Next time he was gonna pop his claws into his side. Worse the woman next to Victor smelled happy. _Happy._ What kind of shit was his brother pulling that someone smelled happy around him? Logan got up close glaring at his brother for a moment before his eyes fell on the… not woman. Girl. Little, small, amazing smelling… _little girl!_ Logan snarled at his brother gritting out between his teeth, "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Feeding her," Victor said with a shrug, and a smug grin.

Logan looked at the girl; she couldn't have been older than fourteen, and his heart clenched to see her frowning. She couldn't stay though. Not in this bar, not around Victor, and not around him. Taking a deep breath, which was a terrible idea because now he knew she smelt like apples, he told her, "Darlin' we're not nice men, you shouldn't even be in here."

Victor cut Rogue off insisting, "She hasn't eaten in days, yer gonna tell her she can't have a burger? I even ordered you one." After drinking in this cub he was going to have to do some serious hunting and he didn't want to spoil his appetite with human food.

Rogue watched the two of them, hoping they'd settle this, and even if she had to leave immediately after eating that she'd at least get to eat. She really hadn't eaten in days and she could smell the burger cooking from here and she already decided she wasn't above crying because she was really hungry. The dark haired one faltered and Rogue jumped in, saying, "Please, ah promise ah'll leave as soon as ah'm done eatin'."

Victor grinned as Logan looked completely devastated at the sound of her voice. He shifted around like he hadn't seen him do in years, before growling and sitting on the other side of Rogue insisting, "Fine eat yer burger." Victor patted the kid's back smirking at her as she smiled brightly at him, Logan just grumbled and reached across stealing his own beer from in front of him.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

"I wanted her!" Victor growled at his brother as they both slammed the doors to the truck. "You could smell her, she smelled like everything I-fuck, no, you know what? She smelled like everything _we've_ ever wanted."

"We can buy some fucking apples and honey," Logan said throwing the truck into gear and pulling out. They needed to get out of this place and fast. Leave that fantastic smell behind before they started tearing the whole town apart looking for her. Logan put his foot down a little harder because he'd seen Victor change over the years, his hair get shaggy and lighter, his hands reminded him less of hands now and more of paws. They both growled and snarled but Victor's whole voice had gotten rougher. They couldn't keep that girl; that girl who'd been smiling at both of them like they were her whole world.

They might even mean well for a time, Victor too, but one of them would hurt her. They'd had this conversation. They had to stick to the decision they'd made to let her go.

"Pussy, I don't want fruit," Victor snarled rolling down the window, and slouching down into the seat. "Who's going to take care of her now?" Where were they going to find another girl that smelled like the sun?

"Go to hell, you agreed to this," Logan snarled back. "Hopefully she'll go the fuck back home and her parents will take care of her."

Victor turned his face to the window. He could still smell her, and he needed to clear it out if Logan was going to be a dick and keep them from her. Only the wind rushed forward passed the truck and he could smell her even better. Logan hit his head back against the seat and Victor grinned. She was close by. Maybe he could get Logan to stop. Insist the kid would freeze out there without them. He looked over to say it but Logan just snarled, "Roll the window up. We agreed, we're no good for her."

Grudgingly Victor rolled the window up. He was going to beat his brother into the ground when they got to the cabin, but maybe he had a point back at the bar…

"_We'd hurt her," Logan insisted after he'd gotten the girl to keep her promise and leave the bar, "You wanna crush all the hope in that kid's eyes?"_

_Victor snarled at his brother but it didn't stop him from continuing…_

"_She gonna smile at us like that when one of us snaps and hurts her? She's gonna put all her hope in us and then we're gonna rip it right away from her. Start fighting each other and not realize she's there. Hurt her, or scare her, and she'll always smell sad around us. She'll wanna leave us and we won't be able to let her go, and then she'll hate us, and she won't smile that bright smile anymore." Logan growled grabbing his brother by the front of his jacket and getting in his face even though Victor was taller._

_Victor frowned at that, looking at the downright fear in his brother's eyes. He felt himself deflate._

"_She'll be better off without us," Logan said pushing away from Victor._

Victor looked out the window frowning, scanning the area for her.

ooo

Logan's eyes flicked to the side mirror trying to decide what was wrong, until he saw it. The tarp must have come undone from the truck bed. It had a tent and some sleeping bags for when they didn't bunk at the in or just slept in the bar. He'd once suggested getting a trailer but Victor had been against the very idea, bitching about how hard they worked on the cabin…

"The tarp is undone," Logan grumbled pulling off to the side of the road even though there wasn't another car in sight.

"I'll get it," Victor said opening the door and getting out. He moved around the car to the truck bed, but a frown stole his lips. He could smell her. Victor had been going out of his mind this whole time because her scent wouldn't fade. There was a reason. He moved to where the tarp was flapping in the wind and flipped it up. Only to roar in alarm, curse after curse leaving his lips as he quickly gathered her up. It'd been too cold for her to be out here. Her lips were blue and she didn't respond at all to being picked up or his yelling.

Logan was out of the car in an instant. He took one look and growled, "Get her in the truck!"

Victor bound over the back of the truck and was inside in a second with her his door closed almost before Logan's. He held her against him as his brother started speeding down the road with an urgency. He held her against him looking down at her limp body hating himself for not following his instincts about the girl. He went to touch her face but stopped just short of moving her white hair back into her hood. "She said her skin was her problem." Victor muttered bitterly.

"Then don't touch it, just hold her to ya, yer basically a heater," Logan growled out, "It's less than an hour away. She can make it."

_She has too, _hung in the air between them.

Victor knew he had to warm up her torso first or she could go into shock, but he wanted to put some life back into her face. He brushed the back of a claw up her cheek, and ignored Logan's snarl. Then he brushed the pad of his thumb against her cheek. When nothing happened he brushed his thumb over her lips. Victor pulled her up against him more nudging her face with his. Maybe her skin just didn't work when she was sleeping; whatever it was supposed to do obviously wasn't happening.

Logan was warping the steering wheel and if he wasn't careful he was going to put his foot through the floor. He tried to keep his eyes on the road but Rogue gasped and a second later Victor grunted. Logan looked over and something was obviously wrong. They both looked pained, and Victor never let go of even a slip of dignity to look pained, he usually just looked angry. Logan's foot went down on the break to try and help and it jostled them, and they pushed apart but Victor wouldn't let Rogue go completely.

Then it got stranger. Rogue hissed, she _hissed_ at Victor. Not the kind Victor gave off when he was particularly pissed, but the kind of scared hiss a cat gave when it saw a dog twice its size. Just like that it occurred to Logan exactly what Rogue's skin did. Victor bared his fangs at her and Logan shot his hand out his knuckles to his brother's temple in threat. "She doesn't understand what's going on," Logan insisted, his voice trying to remain as calm as possible, "She's just scared, and now she's trying to deal with whatever part of you she sucked up."

Victor watched Rogue with a predatory light in his eyes but he stopped baring his fangs at her. She was indeed terrified, and her heart was hammering. He'd been touching her and now he was looking at her like that! He must have hated her! They both must have been angry at her for stowing away in their truck, and then falling asleep! They were fighting now too, and all these thoughts ran top speed through her poor jumbled head. All the while the inner voice Victor left behind in her mind growled at her and nudged at her inner self.

All she wanted to do was cry!

"Shit," Logan muttered, slightly panicked as she started to cry. He took his hand away from Victor, telling her nervously, "It's okay Darlin' don't cry."

Victor just snorted at him and bundled Rogue closer to him, using her hood to get her to rest her head on his shoulder. Rogue sniffed and melted against the large man holding her as he huffed at Logan saying, "Yer shit at this. You only spent most of your childhood whining about something." After he nuzzled the back of Rogue's head to show she wasn't in trouble.

"Go to hell," Logan muttered stealing a couple of glances at Rogue as she calmed down. They'd told her their real names, but she hadn't offered hers. He wished he knew it so he could say something comforting, personal, but she was calming down against Victor. Her eyes tiredly watched him though and he gave her a crooked grin. She gave him a little wobbly smile back as Victor rubbed her back, but he wanted to be the one holding her right then.

Rogue noticed Logan frown as he looked back out at the road ahead of them. Carefully, slowly so he could stop her Rogue reached out with a gloved hand and gripped Logan's arm. He smiled more fully as his eyes found hers for a moment before looking back out at the road. She left her arm there until it was too tired and it slipped down. Victor rubbed her arm at that, but when his hand came up to her shoulder she jerked back from it.

She didn't want to hurt him again!

"Shh," Victor hushed her, his voice rumbling and soft, "Yer okay lil' one."

That wasn't the problem!

Rogue could feel the part of Victor in her mind rumble and growl along with the one holding her. He was louder now than the now oddly silent other voices that had been crowding her space in her mind. He wasn't angry either….

Maybe he didn't understand what she'd done to him…

ooo

Once they got to the cabin Victor carried Rogue inside. Her heartbeat was steady and so was her breathing as she slept. Logan trudged along behind him, only perking up when Victor handed over the girl to him. "Bundle up with her while I go hunting, avoid her skin," Victor insisted pressing his claws through Logan's hair. "I'll bring back dinner."

"Yeah alright," Logan huffed as he held Rogue closer. She was still so little. He watched Victor go before he walked over to the couch and sat with her in his lap. The couch was ridiculously big to let Victor relax on it comfortably, so it easily held him and Rogue. He pulled a large, heavy, throw blanket over them holding her close as he looked down at her. Her face was relaxed in sleep and the white front portion of her hair was strewn across her face here and there.

Victor got to touch her…

Gently Logan reached down to move her hair out of her face. He expected something to happen, but nothing did, so he took his time untangling her hair from around her face. However when he noticed her face twitch, her lips turn down he stopped and pulled her closer. He hadn't meant to wake her up, but soon she pulled back to look at him, then she looked around asking, "Where are we?"

"Home," Logan grunted before he could stop himself and say something generic like _the cabin_ or something. He was too caught up in the fact that he'd been touching her, and it made him feel guilty. "You okay kid?" he tried to cover when she just smiled at his explanation, looking around with wonder shining in her eyes. It made his ego swell.

Rogue nodded a little taking in as much as she could, saying, "Yeah, I feel fine actually." She'd been so cold and tired before, but now she felt like she could go on forever. The living room they were in was huge, there was the large couch they were on, two arm chairs, a large entertainment system in front of them. To the side she could make out a dining area, to the other was a hallway she couldn't really see down. After a long moment though she looked back at Logan and asked, "I-is Victor mad at me? Is that why he's not here?"

Logan snorted at how ridiculous that was, but stopped when she seemed hurt by the action. He rushed to try and fix it saying, "No, no, Darlin' he's hunting, probably killing something with his hands as we speak, he's just hungry and providing for you before I can."

Rogue frowned in thought as she realized that Logan was sulking. Victor was hunting? Providing? "But Ah touched him…"

"He touched you," Logan corrected.

"My skin…"

Logan cut her off with a growl and a firm shake of his head. He wasn't going to let her think this was her fault. "Darlin' there's some things you need to know about me and Victor, we heal, there's nothing you can do to us that we won't bounce back from. Anything that happens to us we can heal from it." A frown took her lips, but then she tried to work them. She tried to talk. She did and Logan could see it. She was trying to dispute it, but Logan glared down at her and she snapped her lips shut. "Don't worry about hurting us especially when he touched you, you did not touch either of us."

Looking down Rogue instead asked, "Are ya angry ah stowed away in yah truck?"

"You could have died," Logan growled holding her closer.

"Ah…" Rogue mumbled against his chest, "Ah just didn' want to be left behind…"

Logan sighed as he rested his chin against her head, only readjusting when Rogue pulled her hood forwards more. He'd been trying to give her time to grow up. Time to turn back and go home and _grow up_. He knew that eventually Victor would go after her. Hell, he knew eventually he'd go looking for her. See if she was alright without them… Now he didn't know what to do. Maybe they could help her get home…

"You and yah brother are the first mutants I've ever met…" Rogue told him, "I thought… maybe…" Rogue frowned, "I don't know what I thought." Everything she thought sounded terribly childish in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this got more attention then I thought it would. I've decided to try and update every Friday, even though I started out just yesterday. I had this second chapter finished before hand too. I just edited a bit.<strong>

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**TheRYU: I just recently got into this, though I've always loved X-Men and Wolvie and Victor I just never really thought to wrap it all up together. Things of that sort will maybe, probably, definitely happen in the future, but it'll take a bit for Rogue to grow up enough I don't want to rush through it all.**

**Guest: Hope you like the update!**

**tx peppa: I like the what if stories too, and thank you. Victor is a bit more enticed by the sunshine while Logan likes that she smells like apples and honey. I made Logan stand-offish because of how little Rogue is right now while Victor's just sort of gunho about the whole thing. I hope it ends up working out, and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic.**

**MamaVolk: Thank you!**

**bleebloop: hnn thank you for your enthusiasm! I plan on there being fun times with them trying to take care of her. And I'm glad you think how she likes Victor is cute, I was hoping it would be, it'll probably also, eventually, serve to confound Victor when he really realizes it.**


	3. Everything is Okay

Rogue sat up when the door opened and was about to ask Victor if he was angry at her, because she didn't completely believe Logan, but stopped as she found the larger of the men covered in blood. She scrambled to try and get up to help him, and would have fallen if Logan hadn't held on to her, but it didn't stop her from insisting, "What happened?! Are you okay?! Logan help him!"

Victor just grinned at her though, and laughed a little. Logan pulled her back down telling her, exasperated, "He's covered in our dinner, relax Darlin'."

"But!" Rogue argued motioning largely at him as if asking _how can you just sit there when he looks like that_? Even if Logan insisted that they healed from injuries, and told her that they were old as dirt, she still couldn't help but worry. There was just so much blood.

"There's a deer out front here if you wanna look," Victor said jerking a thumb over his shoulder neglecting to mention he'd already eaten some of it. She looked at him rather horrified, probably by the mere thought that there was a dead animal outside, and shook her head. "I'm fine cub, why don't you let Logan come out here and we'll get this all sorted."

Rogue looked between them before shuffling off of Logan, and wrapping the blanket around herself more. She watched Logan get up, before she asked, "What's going to happen after this?" It just hit her, as she saw them both at the same time again. She hadn't thought this far ahead. What exactly were they going to do now? She had thought about it when Logan told her she could have died, but… she still didn't know what would really happen.

"I'm gonna shower?" Victor asked his head canting off to the side like he didn't understand the question.

Logan on the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "We'll figure something out Darlin'. The TV doesn't get cable or satellite but there's movies in the cabinet under there with the player." Then he ushered his brother out of the cabin and shut the door. "You're gonna shower?" Logan huffed in disbelief as they headed towards the kill. "She wasn't asking what time dinner was."

Victor frowned and shrugged, "I know that Runt. She didn't think things through when she hid under that tarp, or she wouldn't have nearly frozen to death."

"Then what was that?" Logan asked as he popped a claw, the familiar sound of metal on metal ringing, to help take apart the deer so they could keep what they could use of it.

"Just keeping things simple," Victor told him as he manhandled the deer carcass around into a better position. "That way she doesn't get scared and run off in the middle of the woods thinking we don't want her. Nothing crushes hope like dragging someone back through the woods when they're trying to get away from you." He didn't want to start off that way.

ooo

Rogue moved over to the cabinet holding the DVD player and the DVD's after they shut the door. She left the blanket on the couch, after sitting with Logan she was pretty were a lot. Actually upon further inspection they were in there two deep from side to side with some on top, and some next to the player on the top shelf. They were running out of room. She wondered who they belonged to. She somehow didn't think either of them sat around watching TV this much… Falling back onto her bottom Rogue lowered the hood of the long green jacket she wore and looked through them more carefully. Pitch Black, Fight Club, Boondock Saints… There was some anime and she leaned forward more.

Cowboy Bebop…

A smile pulled at her lips as she leaned up and looked towards the door. One of them liked anime. Rogue remembered staying up late and sneaking downstairs to watch this very show with the volume so low she practically had to sit on top of the TV so her parents wouldn't know. Maybe they'd let her watch it though. It was now sitting here that Rogue realized it was cold… It was seeping in through her clothes now. She looked around for maybe a thermostat.

Standing Rogue inspected the walls for what she was looking for. All she found though was a light switch near the door. She looked up and found lights in the ceiling that were lighting the space she was in. There weren't any vents though… Frowning Rogue headed towards the hallway, her thermostat had been in the hallway. She really didn't want to be cold anymore. However there wasn't one in there either, just another light switch turned on a low light to see where you were going. Once in the hall though she could see another room around the gentle curve the walkway made, and her curiosity sparked. This place seemed really big it made Rogue wonder if there was an upstairs.

When she came into the next room she couldn't help the gasp that left her. There was definitely an upstairs. This room had to be larger than the front room, and this one had a fireplace, a large staircase that wound around to go upstairs and bookshelves. There was a large furry rug on the floor that had probably once been a bear, a large sectional, and _bookshelves_! Rogue didn't know one thing about how to start a fireplace and so she let herself become distracted from her quest to be warm. The first bookshelf she came too held books in different languages and she bit her lip trying to judge if they were old or just in a different language and old looking. That way she could tell if she could touch them or not…

Her eyes drifted from there to a door off to the side. It struck her as a closet or a bathroom. On the other side of the room was a staircase. She looked back towards the hallway wondering how long it took to… sort out… a deer. Moving closer to the stairs Rogue stepped up onto the first of them to see if she could see what was upstairs without snooping any further. She could only really see the stairs and a wall though…

"Rogue?!" Logan's voice rang from the front room and Rogue quickly moved to go back towards his voice.

"Here Ah am!" Rogue called back only to find Victor coming down the hall. He was possibly bloodier than he'd been before, or she was just closer now. Still she smiled at him when he looked down at her saying, "I was looking for the heater?" It came out as more of a question, but she hoped she didn't seem too guilty.

Logan came up behind him speckled with blood now too, which made her grimace, but he huffed saying, "I knew we should have installed a heating system."

"Can it Runt you're the one who bitched the entire time we put in the electric," Victor growled scuffing his younger brother over the back of his head before looking down at Rogue, who'd flinched at the curse, saying, "I'll get a fire going after I wash up, go cover up in the front room yeah?"

Rogue nodded, but couldn't help but glance towards the stairs. She still didn't know what was up there.

"Go on," Logan added with a jerk of his head before Victor could offer her a tour of the cabin.

This time Rogue started back for the front of the cabin saying, "Alright as long as there are not deer pieces just sitting around up there…"

"_Don't go in the kitchen!_" They both shouted after her.

ooo

Logan and Victor watched as Rogue looked through the book cases. She'd look back and smile at them every once in a while, but after a few more minutes she wandered back over. Rogue had been thinking this whole time about just how stupid she'd been. She didn't know these men, and they were in the middle of nowhere… It wasn't that she thought they'd hurt her, but…

"I don't… have anywhere to go," Rogue said, she tried to just blurt it out but it got caught up in her throat as they both looked up at her. Only when they both opened their mouths to speak Rogue almost couldn't let them and more came rushing out, "I don't even have my bag though, someone took it, so I literally only have what's on my back. I know my skin is dangerous, but I can just keep covered up!"

"Woah…woah…" Victor hushed her as he reached out and took her wrist, pulling her closer to them. "Breathe little cub."

"But I hurt everyone I touch!" Rogue insisted trying to pull away from him. She couldn't decide if she wanted them to let her stay or not. No, she wanted to stay, but she didn't think she should.

Logan reached out taking her other gloved hand saying gruffly, "That's not true."

"It is!" Rogue whined at him.

"It's not," Logan told her pulling on her hand to get her attention, "I touched you while you were sleeping. I moved your hair out of your face, and nothing happened to me."

Rogue stared, stunned. "What?"

"I pushed your hair out of your face, Victor had bushed your cheek when you were in the car, and I just wanted to move your hair," Logan explained as Victor pulled her closer. He felt like he'd done something dirty, but he hadn't, he shouldn't have touched her, but he was just moving her hair.

"N-nothing happened?" Rogue asked as she stood between them, their legs on either side of hers because of how close they were sitting together. Logan shook his head and Rogue couldn't help the tears she felt. She hadn't hurt him? She'd hurt Victor though. She could still feel his mental shadow in her mind. She looked towards Victor saying sadly, "But… I hurt you."

Victor frowned before insisting, "Nothing happened at first." He grinned at that. "I touched you; nothing happened until you woke up."

Rogue was caught between hope and hopelessness. It didn't help that she could touch people while she was asleep. Looking down at the couch between them Rogue didn't know what to do.

"We can try…"

She didn't want to do that.

"Can we have dinner?" Rogue mumbled cutting off Logan before he could continue. She was pretty sure she knew what he wanted to suggest and she couldn't. She couldn't just practice controlling her powers, that would mean that she'd have to hurt someone, and she didn't want to hurt them. They had fed her, and stopped her from freezing to death when she hid in their truck, they didn't deserve what her power could do to them if they held on for just a little too long.

"Yeah Darlin'," Logan told her squeezing her hand, "I'll cook."

Logan got up and walked away, letting go of her hand but Victor didn't let go of her wrist. Rogue looked at him, before looking down at the couch next to him. After she worked her mouth for a little bit she managed to tell him, "I'm sorry…"

Victor ignored her apology and told her, "We'll go into town and get you some clothes tomorrow."

Rogue looked off to the side mumbling, "I said I was sorry…"

"I told ya we're getting you something else to wear tomorrow that you won't freeze in," Victor huffed sitting back more, but refusing to let her go. She glared at him after that, and it darkened when he grinned at her. She was fiery when she was mad.

"Why won't yah just accept my apology?" Rogue demanded to know the answer, just barely resisting the urge to stomp her foot.

"Because unless you continue to be a rude little cub you don't need to apologize," Victor growled at her.

"But I hurt you!" Rogue nearly growled back at him.

Victor pulled her down sharply so she was bent at the waist in over him. This time when he spoke his voice was calm, but it made Rogue nervous, "I've been _executed_ by firing squad before, you couldn't hurt me if you tried frail." When he found tears forming in her eyes he sighed before pulling her onto the couch with him. "It's okay cub…" He breathed kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is early by like 24 minutes where I am, but it's done so I want to get it up since I work all day and won't have time in the morning to post it...<br>**

**This chapter is mostly set up for the fun stuff coming up, so I'm sorry if it's a little dull. I'm not use to writing with a deadline so I was trying to figure out what to do with it, and sort of started to flail around towards the end of the chapter. I tried to end it a couple of different ways, and this felt the best, but I'm still feel sort of odd about it. In any case I hope you all like it.  
><strong>

**Anyway, the short of it, fun things ahead.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Guest: In the comics Rogue was born with white in her hair, and I'm running with that basically.**

**tx peppa: It'll eventually lead there, but I'm taking liberty with the timing. A lot will probably happen before that comes into play.**

**TheRYU: I'm going to try with this one. I've never been one to rush through, but sometimes I get hung up on things, and I think having regular updates will help me move past that. Thank you, and he has metal claws, there will be a point where their past comes up, but since it doesn't ruin anything and it's in the summary anyway, Victor dragged Logan off after the battle with Deadpool/Wade instead of just bounding off by himself, so it was after Logan already had the adamantium, but before Stryker had a chance to shoot him in the head destroying his memories.**


	4. Not Okay

"No," Logan growled.

"I can just sleep on the couch," Rogue insisted looking between the two men sitting on either side of her.

"No." Victor stated.

"She's fourteen!" Logan snarled slamming down his fork as he leaned forward to look across at his brother. It was infuriating when Victor acted like an actual human adult. It always made him sound like he was being reasonable, but really he was just trying to get his way by sounding like he was right!

"I can just sleep on the couch," Rogue insisted again as she looked down at her plate. She didn't understand why this was such a big deal. "I mean I'm a teenager, sleeping on a couch isn't a big deal to me." They shouldn't give up their beds for her.

"I said no," Victor growled at them before continuing to eat. They'd been having the same argument throughout the entire meal: where Rogue would sleep. Victor said to give her one of their beds, but Logan was suspicious of him, probably for good reason. Not that her sleeping on the couch would stop him from being near her. Still he wouldn't let their cub sleep on the couch when there were two perfectly good beds upstairs.

Rogue frowned looking between them not entirely sure why where she was sleeping was such a big deal. She also wasn't sure what her age had to do with anything. If anything her being fourteen meant she definitely should be sleeping on the couch, but Victor seemed to disagree.

Logan growled openly at his brother, and Victor bared his teeth back at him. Rogue glared at both of them before standing up from the table demanding, "Stop this! I'm sleeping on the couch! I don't want to take anyone's bed."

"You're not sleeping on the couch," Victor told her as he canted his head up to look at her. "If it makes Logan feel better, he can sleep on the couch and you can have his bed, but you're not sleeping downstairs."

"But I'm smaller than both of you," Rogue insisted before turning to look at Logan for help. Only he was looking very thoughtful… "Nooo!" She whined at him, "I want to sleep on the couch!"

"You can sleep in my bed," Logan nodded before digging back into his food.

Rogue sputtered not entirely sure what to do with either of them, but they were eating again… tensely and with a pout she sat back down to do the same.

ooo

Rogue had pouted right up until she found out that Logan was the one who liked anime, and they would let her watch Cowboy Bebop. Victor still sat with them as they started to watch the show even though Rogue caught him rolling his eyes. At first Rogue had felt awkward sitting between them on the couch, they were both rather big, but she relaxed when Victor pulled her against him, and Logan reached out taking her hand as it rested on her belly.

Victor watched Rogue more than she watched the show. He and Logan had watched it before, and really he indulged Logan with this sort of thing. Japan had been interesting, but sometimes he wished Logan hadn't picked this sort of thing up. The movies were one thing, but Logan binged watched this shit sometimes and he couldn't understand the appeal. There were other things to do. The man could read a fucking book instead, but no. Logan was the one who had the proper schooling, but god forbid he read…

His blue eyes flicked up to Logan to make sure he was invested in the show, which he was, before lowering his eyes back down to Rogue. There had to be a way for them to touch her skin to skin. Victor couldn't see any of Rogue's skin save for her face, but she'd notice if he bought his hand near her face. Then she'd pull up her hood and Logan would get pissy at him for taking away from the show for Rogue. She'd been so excited that she'd get to see it all without having to be sneaky about it. Victor really didn't want to ruin it for her either, but he wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her without her realizing it, just to see if it was something she was doing, maybe not on purpose… but…

Victor shifted them around trying to see if her shirt would move without being obvious. He returned his eyes to the show after he moved, sighing like he was more comfortable now. Her head moved against his chest, and he glanced down to see her looking at him before she looked back at the TV. Logan moved around too snagging Rogue's legs into his lap as he leaned against the other side of the couch.

That did it though. There was a tiny sliver of her tummy open to him. He looked back at the TV for a while giving Rogue a chance to fix her shirt if she'd noticed. She didn't move though, probably because the dog had escaped from Spike and Rogue had been instantly happy this was the episode when the dog showed up. Victor looked at Logan, but he was absorbed in the show still. Rubbing her side Victor gauged her reaction, but it was limited. His hand drifted lower this time towards where her skin was showing, but didn't quite touch. His hand made her shirt drift up more and he couldn't help but grin because she still wasn't paying attention, she even arched into him a little. Victor glanced up at Logan then back down. This time his hand found her skin, just briefly and he was prepared for the pull he'd felt but as his hand moved back up nothing had happened.

He stilled his hand on her side.

Rogue frowned a little in his hold looking up at him.

She'd felt it.

She realized exactly what she felt in that moment, her attention dragged from the show.

He touched her!

"What?" Logan asked with a frown, as Rogue moved around to sit up.

"He touched my skin!" Rogue said throwing her arms around Victor hugging him. He pulled her up against him more grinning smugly at Logan from over her shoulder. "My skin didn't turn on! It didn't hurt!" Excited she turned around to Logan saying, "You too!" Rogue pulled a glove off and Logan took her hand instantly in both of his. Nothing happened!

Only…

Suddenly she looked down at their hands worrying. What if it started again?

And it did…

Logan sucked in a breath and Rogue did the same. Victor knocked their hands away from each other, and Rogue did something that he recognized as being very Logan. She bolted. Not far though and when she turned he found her eyes flashing gold but they returned to the deep green they were supposed to be the next moment as she blinked. Victor looked at Logan who looked stunned, but he shook it and looked towards Rogue saying, "It's okay Darlin'."

Rogue shook her head.

"It's not going to be perfect Cub," Victor assured her.

She looked so broken hearted though…

They moved to get up and walk over to her but Rogue shook her head yelling, "Don't touch meh! Don't come near me!" Only now she was sobbing, sliding down the wall, clutching the sides of her head as she muttered, "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry Ah hurt yah." She curled further in on herself as the voices in her head stirred from the places they'd been hiding. The voice from Victor growled, and the new inhabitant of her head was trying to tell her she didn't hurt him… or was that really happening? "Ah got scared. Ah though' it was okay but it wasn'!"

They both crowded in on her outside of her mind as well, but they could tell she wasn't with them. Victor touched her shoulder, but she tried to curl in on herself more. Logan touched her leg, but she flinched. "Kid…" Logan breathed, "Ya didn't really hurt me, ya just startled me." She cried a little harder and Logan had to stop himself from whining at her.

Victor shifted around crouching closer to her, rubbing her back his claws lightly scratching at her. "Lil' one you gotta stop crying," He told her his voice firm. When nothing happened he scratched a little harder even though Logan growled at him. "Rogue." He growled at her, shoving Logan away. "Rogue!" He snarled, and it got her attention. She looked up at him and he told her, "Logan is okay."

"Yah don't understand," Rogue whined.

"What don't we understand?" Logan asked coming back closer.

"Ah'm dangerous… Ah steal life, and powers, and memories! I don't mean ta! The longer the touch the more I get!" Rogue tried to explain. She didn't want them to make her leave, but she didn't want to hide it from them.

Logan looked sort of horrified, and Victor knew why, he could feel a certain inkling of dread seating itself in his own chest. She didn't need their memories. Still, they lived with their memories, and she could too. If it meant she could get over this then he didn't give a shit. Victor swatted at his brother and motioned at Rogue who went back to whimpering to herself.

Quickly getting back on track Logan soothed saying, "It's okay Darlin' we don't care."

"You can have it all," Victor rumbled. Rogue seemed to calm more, but Victor wasn't completely satisfied. Instead he stood up and heading around to the back of the house.

Logan and Rogue looked after him, neither understanding. After a moment though Logan reached out to coax Rogue into his lap mumbling, "It's okay, come here." Rogue looked hesitant, staring down at her hand, so not knowing what else to say he just moved even closer to her. It took a little longer but she moved into his arms when he urged her to again.

Rogue let him pull her against him, but she couldn't help but be tense. She hid her hand against her chest under her gloved one. The show played off to the side, but they didn't move waiting for Victor to come back. After a couple more minutes he did.

Victor carried every blanket and pillow in the house with him, kicking along a stray pillow that'd fallen on the floor in his trek down the stairs. This officially made the argument over dinner completely worthless, but that didn't matter. He paused to look down at them before huffing, "We're going to pile up down here tonight and watch yer two's show." They both went to open their mouths and Victor growled at them, "I dun wanna fucking hear it, we're sleeping down here if I have to hold both of you down. Logan knows I can do it."

Rogue snapped her mouth shut, Logan glared, but neither stopped him from setting up the nest he was making. He shoved the couch back, putting down the blankets and the pillows. They'd sleep in a heap until they both figured out they were pack, his pack. The cub had an excuse, she wasn't feral, but she'd learn. Logan needed to stop worrying about breaking her, and Rogue needed to get the ridiculous notion that she could cause them any real harm out of her head. When he was finished he plopped down and made himself comfortable. When they didn't move he grinned telling them, "Let's go, I'm not the one who wants to see this shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Victor is persistent, but other than that I'm not sure what else to say. They're figuring things out.<strong>

**Um reviews, replies, and questions are always welcome.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**tx peppa: Yeah he is rather gentle, but the deer would disagree with you, as will others when they venture out into the world, which they will. It's just while they're inside. And this chapter answered your question, it's Logan. He likes anime, Victor like's reading. Victor had to work for his intellegence, he enjoys using it.**


	5. Really Not Okay

Rogue blinked her eyes open not entirely sure why she was awake. She tried to roll over to try and get back to sleep, but found that she couldn't… that must have been why she was up… Rogue tilted her head down looking for what was stopping her, and she found a mass of wild blonde hair. Victor's head was on her chest, turning a little she found Logan's head on her shoulder. They were boxing her in, but they weren't laying on her completely. Probably a good thing, they seemed heavy. Logan's head was somehow heavier than Victor's even though he was laying on her more.

Taking a little more stock of her body Rogue found one of them was holding her hand, but she couldn't tell with Victor's head in the way which it was. She was wearing gloves but she wasn't wearing her jacket. Once Victor found she was wearing long sleeves he wasn't having it. Squirming a little Rogue wanted to see if they'd move so she could maybe move up onto the couch so no one would have to worry about her skin, but it didn't work. They moved, but they moved closer instead of further away, nuzzling against her.

A low rumbling growl came from Victor, and then it was followed by more of a snarl from Logan. Frowning Rogue squeezed the hand holding hers. Logan's snarl quieted a bit, but Victor moved around his face turning up towards her. He was asleep but his face was scrunched up his fangs touching his lower lip, and Rogue frowned a little. Victor bared his teeth more and Rogue tried to sooth him, saying, "Victor… it's okay…"

His brow knitted together at that.

Rogue hummed, "It's okay…" He seemed to settle a little but his hand slid up her side and it made her breath catch. She watched as he shifted around, and his hand came up to grab at Logan. Victor pulled Logan closer so their foreheads were pushed together. They both seemed to settle at that, but Victor's other hand grabbed at her shoulder, fisting in her shirt. It was after that the growling stopped all together.

Resting back into the nest Victor made Rogue looked up at the ceiling trying to decide what happened. She tried to search out their voices in her head but they were too faded to talk to her. They were just strong presences in the back of her mind. A sigh touched her lips and she closed her eyes. They were at least comfortable, and she certainly wasn't going anywhere. She might as well get more sleep.

ooo

Logan frowned and detached his brother's hand from his hair. Sun was starting to peek in through the windows, and it was odd that Victor wasn't up first. Logan moved up onto his knees looking down at his brother and the girl. Victor's head rested on her chest and her free arm rested over his back. It was now Logan realized he was still holding Rogue's other hand, and he slowly let it go. It was the first time in a long time he just wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. He'd slept well. It'd been a long time since he and Victor made a nest, and even then sometimes they just had nightmares together.

When he went to move away Victor peeked an eye open and growled, "Where do you think you're going Runt?"

"I gotta piss, unless you gotta problem with that?" Logan huffed as he stood up.

"Go then, but come back," Victor grumbled nuzzling against Rogue more. He listened to Logan walk off before he let his hand bush down Rogue's side only to lift it back up letting his fingers play under her shirt. Nothing happened and he grinned as he brushed his thumb against her belly. They'd practice, she'd get use to them, she'd figure out how to control her powers. He looked up, noticing her face twitch a little, and he moved his hand to the outside of her shirt still rubbing her belly the same as before.

Logan walked back into the room, sitting down with a relieved sigh. Rogue opened her eyes after a few more moments and blinked at him tiredly, but smiled at him sleepily as well. Logan shifted around pulling her attention to him and he received the same smile as well. Victor almost leaned up and licked her face, but remembered and instead licked at her over her shirt, getting her shoulder.

"Guh, you're not gonna start cleaning us are ya?" Logan asked disgust scrunching up his face.

Rogue giggled a little and Victor huffed, "If I feel like it. You still don't wash right runt."

Only Rogue stopped at that and blushed, muttering, "I'm sorry I must smell…"

They both snorted at her and Victor sat up, "Ya don't stink if that's what you're thinking."

"I need a shower," Rogue breathed, "and clothes."

Victor noticed Logan look possessively at her, but Victor wanted to provide for her too. They could keep her all to themselves after she had the things she needed. Like clothes. "First let's get you clothes, so you'll have something to change into," Victor sighed.

ooo

"That ladeh definitely thought yah both kidnapped me," Rogue said shaking her head as she watched Logan and Victor gather the bags out of the truck. They wouldn't let her carry anything even though everything was hers. "She asked me if I needed help every ten minutes."

"It probably didn't help that the runt here growled at her every time she walked over," Victor huffed glaring at his younger brother.

"You snapped your teeth at her," Logan growled back at him, accusing.

"Yah both should have just stood at the end of the isle like I told yah," Rogue sighed remembering the unfortunate incident in the feminine hygiene isle. After all of that, though the sales lady stopped coming over to ask if they needed help. Rogue would have definitely stopped asking them that question way before that particular isle, but that wasn't here or there. She didn't want to wake up one morning and not be prepared to be female.

They both glared at her, but then started taking everything to the cabin anyway.

She'd finally get to take a shower!

She'd get to put on new clothes!

Once she shut the door behind them though seeing all the bags on the floor Rogue asked, "Are… are yah both sure I didn't get too much…?"

Victor snorted at her and Logan told her, "Don't worry, a few clothes isn't going to ruin us." In fact they'd kept putting things back in the cart she tried to take out and leave without them noticing.

"It was a lot of money though!" Rogue huffed. It wasn't just clothes either, new things like a toothbrush, deodorant, a brush, and Victor even put a movie in the basket that she'd looked at too long. Logan got her tea when she'd pointed out her favorite kind, and later threw a kettle in the cart. Victor had honest to goodness pouted at that.

"Go get some things and go take a shower frail," Victor huffed as gestured at the bags at his feet. "We'll sort it all out when you're done."

"Ah guess…" Rogue mumbled as she moved forward to find clothes and all her new shower things.

ooo

"We're going to have to figure something out," Logan insisted as he watched Victor lay on the rug in front of the fireplace. "There's only two rooms, we didn't make this place thinking there'd be another person with us."

"My bed is big enough for all of us," Victor insisted back at him.

"Fourteen," Logan hissed pushing his brother's arm with his foot. "She's four-fucking-teen. She's not sharing a bed with us. Either of us."

"What, you're going to sleep on the couch for two years?" Victor asked peeking an eye open at his little brother. When Logan looked about to object Victor huffed, "You're dreaming if you think you're going to make it till that cub turns eighteen. She's a little thing now, but she's gonna get curves and she's gonna start smelling even better sooner than ya think. We should take advantage of her being little while we can."

"Take advantage?!" Logan practically choked on air. He'd die before he took advantage of their girl! His claws started to slide forward in his forearms, because Victor obviously needed some sense _stabbed_ into him.

"Calm down I mean take advantage of sleeping next to her and cuddling her, before her hormones have her curious about sex and everything she does makes our cocks jump to attention," Victor mumbled looking up at the ceiling where, right now, their cub was very much naked and smelling o-so relaxed and happy. "We need to get her comfortable with touching too. If she doesn't figure out how to control her power soon she might never learn."

"She gets scared though…" Logan sighed. "She was doing it, and then she got scared…"

"We gotta make it so she's not scared," Victor stated simply, "At least of us, I don't give a shit about the rest of the world, but I want to be able to touch her. If we sleep with her every night she'll get use to us always being there."

"Maybe we can sleep in the nest again…just for tonight," Logan conceded. "Get her to try touching us a bit…"

"That's a start," Victor nodded.

He'd get his way eventually; he just had to work through his brother's reluctance because of her age. He'd be good and keep his dick away from her for now, but he wanted them all nice and close. They'd be able to do this. She'd learn control and he'd get to lay with his pack. He'd been gentle thus far because of the cub, but soon the itch would return. There wouldn't always be a deer in hunting distance.

ooo

Rogue felt amazing. She was clean, she brushed her teeth, and she brushed her hair. She was wearing new clothes! She rubbed her hands down her stomach feeling the fabric of the shirt. It was just a shirt sure, but it was new and clean and she finally felt a little more like a person. Gathering her dirty clothes Rogue looked at the growing pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the bathroom… there might have once been a basket under there….

Should she put her clothes there?

Would they care?

Rogue shook her head and dropped her clothes on the pile. They'd probably just snort or grunt at her about being ridiculous or something similar. Her eyes drifted over to the door not too far from the pile that was Victor's room. She'd come in through Logan's room, because they were going to try and make her take his bed from him, but she didn't get to see the older brother's room. She wondered about it, but she didn't want to snoop… that might actually make him angry.

Quickly she scampered out of the bathroom, but she paused in the room she came out of. Logan's. His bed was all neat and tidy, and she was positive that he had been in the army. The rest of the room was a little more haphazard, but the floor was clear enough…

It smelt like him too. It smelt like the woods and cigars, and some other things she could quite place… Rogue smiled and moved out of this room too though, because she knew that they'd be able to at least hear that the shower wasn't on. Closing the door behind her Rogue made her way to the stairs wondering what they were doing. She strained to hear, but she couldn't actually hear anything…

She went a little faster on the stairs even though she knew logically this was their home. At the bottom though they were both in front of the fireplace, Victor on the floor on his back with his arms under his head, and Logan sprawled out on the longer side of the sectional. They both looked at her and she smiled a little as they grinned at her, but their smiles started slip first Logan's, than Victor's, and Rogue followed suit.

"What?" Rogue asked watching them.

It was quiet for a moment before Victor sat up and motioned her closer. Once Rogue was standing in front of him it was actually Logan who spoke, "We want you to practice controlling your power around us." Victor had only bought her functional gloves for the cold, it had been the only thing he wouldn't get her: gloves just to wear to hide her hands.

Victor reached out snagging her hand in his, and carefully, without touching her skin pulled her glove from her hand. She tried to pull back from him, and he couldn't help the growl that bubbled up at her. Rogue stopped instantly their eyes locking together. He took the other glove too, never letting their gaze drop, he only let go of her hand when he pocketed the gloves.

Lowering her eyes suddenly Rogue didn't know what to do with her hands, and backed away from both of them.

Victor wanted to pull her back, but he let her have her space, and Logan told her, "Ya can take our hands any time ya think you'll be able to. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. It'll be fine."

"Fahne…?" Rogue shook her head.

"You can't kill us," Victor growled.

Rogue glared at him, and Logan tensed as Victor growled wordlessly, "The first boy ah kissed is in a coma." Victor's growl cut off, but his look didn't really improve. His whole demeanor darkened considerably, but Rogue didn't back off. She stepped back closer insisting, "I could do it ta yah too,"

Victor's grin was purely feral and his hand shot out grabbing her hand pulling it close to his face, but not quite touching. "Do it lil' one, yah can try, if you think you're so tough."

Rogue tried to back pedal, but Victor wouldn't let her go. When Logan stood up with a growl Victor's other hand shot out, knocking his brother's feet from under him. He gripped Logan's neck, knowing he wouldn't pop his claws with Rogue right here. "Pahlease let go," Rogue whimpered trying to pull away, "Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry Victor."

Victor could feel the itch a whole lot sooner than he thought he would. His claws dug in to Logan's neck a little earning a snarl, and Rogue tried to plead with him that she didn't want to hurt him. "I think we need a little crash course of what everyone here can do," Victor said before pulling Rogue's hand against his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>So I fell asleep last night before I could finish this, it's been a hard week for life in general.<strong>

**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter, even though I did the ultimate shitty thing and ended on a cliffhanger. Victor just couldn't be nice forever.**

**Reviews, replies, and questions are always welcome!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**TheRYU: Thank you! And yes they will eventually. Just not right away. I'm taking a little liberty with the timing, so many things will happen before it sort of starts to mesh with the first movie in a way.**

**Wicked Lovely 17: Thank you!**


	6. All the Time in the World

This time Victor was prepared for the pull of her powers. The almost pain had been new and sudden before, but now he was ready as he held her hand to his face. She still tried to pull away, but her eyes were wide and watching him. She couldn't seem to talk, but he doubted he could have either… He simply watched her intently.

Rogue couldn't believe he was holding her against him. She could feel his determination in her head so strongly she almost wanted to hold onto him too. She could feel her blood thrumming through her veins. As he held on longer she could see glimpses and flashes of him. Fighting, and shooting, she saw herself in the bar and could feel his curiosity and how eager he'd been to get out and investigate her. She could feel Logan punching him in the shoulder half expecting claws, and punching him back.

Could almost _remember_ hitting him back.

Rogue tugged again and now she could feel his discomfort from her power. She tried earnestly to get him to let go when she felt the first wave of dizziness. Then a memory of his pushed into her head of being wacked over the head, only she knew he was smaller. Younger. A man was towering over him calling him a freak.

It was then Logan was finally able to push Victor off him and dislodged his grip on Rogue allowing her to snatch her hand back. Victor wavered for a minute, but growled softly when Rogue crawled away from him. He wanted her back. "See," he almost slurred, "Nothing bad happened baby girl." They were all fine. He could feel his healing working away to replace what she took, and if anything Rogue should feel amazing right now.

Rogue shook her head as his inner voice snarled anew in her head. He was trying hard to shove away the memory of the man, away from her mind's eye. She'd definitely got something that she shouldn't have. She tried to sort herself back out, only thankful that she had help wanting to put away certain memories that weren't hers.

Victor went to crawl after her but Logan got in his way with a growl. "That's not what we agreed on!"

"I didn't agree to shit, she needed to know she couldn't kill us," Victor snarled up at him.

Rogue whined curling in on herself. They were fighting again, Logan always got pissy when Victor was right. Only Rogue knew those weren't her thoughts, they were Victor's. Bad Victor. He lied. Knew he would touch her to prove his point, but made it seem like he wouldn't.

Then it felt like there was something prickling along her cheek and she jerked to the side. It happened again and she tried to brush it away opening her eyes. Logan and Victor were both very close and looking at her. "Stoop," She whined at them realizing that prickling was one of them touching her.

"You have to make it stop," Victor told her snagging a bit of white hair and twirling it around a claw.

"Ya alright Darlin'?" Logan asked his hand hovering near her shoulder.

Rogue nodded watching them closely, and Logan's hand came to rest on her shoulder. It felt like they were up to something. They were working together. Logan didn't approve of Victor touching her like that but Rogue could see with her newly acquired knowledge that they were up to something. "Yah both are being bad," She told them, watching them with open suspicion.

Logan looked sheepish.

Victor just looked incredibly pleased with himself.

ooo

Rogue fidgeted as she watched Victor read.

Victor liked to read.

Logan was behind the couch going through some slow motions of some kind of martial arts.

Logan didn't like to read.

All of this knowledge was not her own.

She sat on one part of the sectional while Victor reclined in the corner of the other. His book was not in English either… it appeared to be German. She wanted to crawl closer and ask questions but they still wouldn't give her back her gloves and she had the distinct feeling that he'd touch her again. Her eyes drifted over to Logan and wondered if he knew more than one language too, only to be bombarded with the information that he knew French and Japanese and enough German to get beer, pick up girls, not get shot, and ask for a bathroom. Victor knew… many… to varying degrees.

"Yah held on too long…" Rogue mumbled down at her hands.

"Not dead, not even a little tired," Victor insisted only momentarily glancing up from his book before continuing to read.

"I know _things_," Rogue insisted back at him, unable to stop herself from crawling closer to him, like it might intimidate him. All she accomplished was getting him to close his book setting it beside him on the armrest of the couch.

Behind the couch Logan stopped what he was doing asking, "What things?"

"Yah speak Japanese! Victor speaks German and… _everything…!_" Rogue told them pointing to each of them in turn. "Yah two fought over who got to check me out first and he thought yah were going to stab him, which means you've stabbed each other before! _Who stabs their brother?!_" She sort of started to yell towards the end, and they both looked some mix of sheepish and something else she couldn't quite place.

"He usually deserves it," Logan insisted as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"He thinks I deserve it," Victor shrugged.

"How can yah both be so casual about hurting each other?!" Rogue asked standing up, feeling unable to keep sitting in light of this. They shared a look and Rogue couldn't take it, she could feel there was something behind the look but it was just out of her reach, the meaning behind it.

"Darlin' we're brothers, and we've been alive a long time," Logan explained, "We've had a long time to fight, and make up a couple times over."

"And then find worse things to do to each other," Victor continued. He reached up grabbing Logan by the back of the neck to bump their head together saying, "We're still here though, and we're going to take care of you."

"We'll never hurt you like we do to each other," Logan told her, even letting Victor lick his cheek.

Rogue fidgeted watching them. A part of her wanted to be a part of that. It was a part of one of them, but it was a part of her now. She crawled closer and they both looked at her, but that stopped her in her tracks. She watched them smile at her, and nuzzle at each other. Then she crawled a little closer and let Victor reach out and grip the back of her neck. His hand shielded from her skin by her hair.

Only when he went to pull her closer Rouge slid out of his grip with a gasp. The both frowned, but Logan shook it off and gave her a reassuring smile saying, "You'll be okay Darlin' we've got all the time in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so news... I don't know if it's good our bad. In any case I think I might start updating every other week, that way we can have longer, possibly less rushed chapters. If you think this is an overwhelmingly bad idea then let me know, but if not I'll be updating every other week from now on.<strong>

**The next chapter will take place a couple months from now, so there all a little more settled and they'll be use to each other. You'll find out what's happened with the sleeping arrangements and things like that.**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**bethyldeanlena: Me too! Though I think I'm going to have to slow down at it.**

**nikki: I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you!**


	7. Defeating the Purpose

Victor leaned over the couch watching Rogue as she napped. Logan was out hunting, running off some energy and Victor got to stay behind with the cub. It'd been a little over a month and she'd settled in, and things were starting to fall into routine since it was so cold outside and it was snowing so much. They seemed to sleep when they wanted and where they wanted since they still couldn't agree where everyone was supposed to sleep. Most of the time they all fell asleep in front of the TV or the fire, but every once in a while they'd put Rogue to bed upstairs in one of their beds. She'd been reading, but her eyes had been closing over and over until finally she's fallen asleep. After all she'd been awake most of the night watching one of Logan's anime. He'd carefully pulled the book from her to stop any unwanted page crumbling to his book.

Reaching down Victor brushed his thumb against her cheek, smiling when all he felt was her skin. He and Logan had been giving her little touches here and there. Sometimes her powers would pull at them, and sometimes they wouldn't.

Leaning up Victor walked around the couch before kneeling down in front of her. She turned so she was facing him, and it made him grin. He leaned in nuzzling her, and a happy noise bubbled up from her. Some things weren't fading as much as they use to. She'd make noises like them. Whines and growls. He saw how Rogue had wanted to be nuzzled too when he and Logan had been showing her there were no hard feelings between them.

He leaned his chin on the couch watching her, taking in the curve of her cheek, her thick eyelashes dark against her cheek, her little nose. He just wanted to nip at her, but instead he moved closer and licked her cheek. Logan would smell it and it'd drive him mad. Moving back to his previous position he found Rogue's green eyes on him as she scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Did you lick me?" Rogue asked, only to be rewarded with a very toothy grin, fangs poking into his bottom lip.

"I did," Victor told her with a small positive jerk of his head.

"Why?" Rogue asked, staying lying down, watching him right back.

"Put my scent on you," Victor shrugged as he moved back and stood up.

"To make Logan angry hmm?" Rogue asked looking up at him, rolling around onto her back. When he nodded she stretched before insisting, "That's really mean of yah Shug."

Victor watched as her shirt rode up revealing the soft flesh of her tummy. His mind caught up with what he heard though and couldn't help but question, "Shug?"

"Sugah?" Rogue told him, though she more asked him. He never had a problem understanding her before. She looked up at him as she relaxed back onto the couch not wanting to get up just yet.

Victor leaned over her on the couch his hand resting on the armrest above her head asking, "Did ya just call me sweet?"

"No, yah are, but I was just calling yah Shug like Logan calls me Darlin' or yah call me Cub or Lil' One," She said smiling up at him. Rogue noticed his head tilt a little more to the side towards the door saying, "Logan's home."

"In a minute, and one day we're going to have to chat about your definition of sweet," Victor said as he moved to stand up all the way. Rogue sat up for him and he sat next to her his arm resting across the back of the couch behind him. "It smells like Logan caught some rabbits," He told her after taking a deep breath.

"Can we have stew?" Rogue asked as she looked up at Victor. He did most of the cooking, Logan would sometimes, but they rarely let her cook even if she could in fact cook. It'd been a month and she'd only gotten to cook once. They'd made some pretty graphic noises about her cooking, but hadn't let her cook since. Victor grinned and nodded as he watched her. Her smile brightened, and he wanted to lean in and nuzzle her. It entered his mind and he leaned towards her but Logan tromped up to the door and it swung open. She turned her smile on Logan and insisted happily, "We're having stew!"

Logan gave her a grin, but he kept the rabbits behind his back because he knew that Rogue would be unhappy to see dead bunnies. "Yeah? Now close yer eyes and let me go into the kitchen without you getting all teary eyed," Logan huffed affectionately at her.

Rogue did as he said, only Victor took the opportunity to lick her cheek again making her grumble, "He's going to be angry at ya."

"Why am I gonna be angry?" Logan asked as he walked out of the kitchen. He plopped down next to Rogue as she looked at him, but she seemed to be leaning away from him.

"I've been licking her again," Victor chuckled looking very pleased with himself.

"She's fourteen!" Logan insisted pulling Rogue away from Victor, across his lap to sit on his other side.

"Blow me, it was just her face," Victor growled at his brother.

"Don't fight!" Rogue pleaded, unable to help the whine that bubbled up. Their eyes both landed on her instantly and a shudder went right down Rogue's spine. Oddly enough she couldn't feel her power thrum right through her with it. Logan's eyes were particularly sharp as they took her in, and she knew that he could definitely smell Victor on her. This had happened before, but they'd shaken it off, it'd felt like a second, but this felt much longer.

"Lo…" Rogue mumbled nervously. She couldn't feel her powers working, but that didn't mean that wouldn't change, and they had gotten really touchy feelie the last time.

"It's not fair," He grumbled leaning closer, but not touching her yet his arm pinning her legs to his lap. "You always smell like him."

"You never mark her," Victor rumbled as he leaned his chin on his brother's shoulder, his eyes still greedily drinking in Rogue. "She doesn't smell like you because ya won't mark her."

Logan leaned closer and touched his tongue to her forehead. Logan grinned when he leaned back from her. There was no pull. Victor grinned too. Logan leaned back in kissing her cheek, and nuzzling her neck. Victor reached his hand around to lace into her hair, his claws lightly scratching at her scalp. Rogue took deep measured breaths but all that did was drown her in their scent. She couldn't think straight like this for long, but her eyes still caught Victor moving off the couch to kneel next to her. He nuzzled her side, getting her to lift her arm to put it around him.

Victor nipped at her side, making Rogue jolt, and Logan kissed her neck. Rogue's head felt fuzzy, and then she felt a buzz, but it was too late and everything that was Logan started rushing into her making her feel even more fuzzy, but then Victor pulled her away keeping his skin from her. He lifted his shirt a bit to cover his mouth and nose so he could nuzzle at her mumbling in a low growly voice that it was okay.

"Hot…" Rogue gasped up at him, only vaguely aware of what was happening to her. She knew because they knew, and they definitely knew what feeling arouse felt like, sounded like, and looked like.

"Shit…" Logan breathed pushing himself into the back of the couch at he stared down at Rogue. This wasn't okay. Despite the fact that Victor practically reeked of smugness what just happened wasn't okay. It felt very okay, and it smelt amazing, but it wasn't okay to make a fourteen year old smell that way.

Victor smirked behind his shirt as he nuzzled and nudged at Rogue telling her in a low raspy voice everything was alright, helping her calm down. She'd been starting to smell sweet but when her powers started pulling on Logan she definitely got a healthy dose of what Logan was feeling, and that let his mind wander to all kinds of naughty places for when Logan wasn't so damn uptight about touching her. His eyes flitted up to Logan as his brother tried to reigned himself in. Victor let his claws tease at Rogue's belly over her shirt, and Logan just couldn't help but growl at him.

Rogue whined as Logan's eyes darkened on his brother's hand on her belly. His voice growled at Victor's voice in her head. Victor growled, but it was a happy growl, but she suspected he wouldn't appreciate if she called it purring. "Please don't fight again," Rogue pleaded as she pushed back against Victor's hard body while he nuzzled at her neck through his shirt, even nipping at her some.

"Go on Rogue," Victor said jerking his head up so his mouth wasn't covered by his shirt anymore, "Go up and sit with Logan, he's just jealous again."

Rogue looked up at Victor before she crawled from his lap, and up onto the couch next to Logan. She watched him for a moment, knowing he might not want her to crawl on him like Victor did, but he pulled her up against his side glaring at his brother. "I'm not jealous," He growled before looking down at her saying, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm okay now…" Rogue told him, she had calmed down, she felt okay.

Logan worked his mouth, before he insisted to Victor, "We need to get out of this house!"

"You gonna leave her here why we travel out to fights?" Victor asked as he crawled up to the couch, flipping over to lay with his head in Rogue's lap, his legs handing off the armrest. He could see them both this way, and he got to lay on her. Logan scowled even as his fingers played with the white of Rogue's hair. When Logan didn't seem to want to listen, Victor snickered saying, "I didn't think so."

They sat in silence for a while before Rogue asked, "Couldn't we all go?" Logan half sighed/half huffed and Victor grinned up at her like the giant Cheshire cat she suspected him to be. "I mean you guys could let off steam… and I'd just tag along… if both of you didn't mind…?"

"We have such a smart girl Logan," Victor insisted, reaching up to ghost his thumb along her cheek. There was a soft prickle of her power, but she just screwed her eyes shut trying to make it stop. It wasn't long enough to be bothersome for either of them though. "Our smart, good, little cub." When Logan didn't say anything at first Victor growled at him, "Don't you think she's a good girl?"

"Of course she's our good girl!" Logan insisted back. After a moment more he sighed saying, "Alright, we'll all go…" It just defeated the purpose of getting out of the house, now they'd be stuck in the cab of the truck together, even closer quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here it is, this chapter gave me some trouble but we're getting under way. Things will really start to happen in the next chapter and the one after that will get time moving, so we can get moving further. It'll hopefully all work out. Let me know what ya all think so far.<strong>

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**TheRYU: Thank you for understanding even if this chapter just ended up being as long as the other ones. Life really got on me though.**

**MamaVolk: Thank you!**

**nikki: Thanks again! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**


	8. Out in the World Again

"She's asleep," Victor yawned as he righted himself in his seat. Rogue was curled up in the backseat of the truck, out like a light. It'd been a long day, and it was just going to keep up as they moved along. Logan had suggested they get out of the house, and they had done just that. It was a whole different thing with Rogue though. He had given in letting Rogue wear gloves while they were out in public, and it was cold in the car so he didn't grumble very much… Logan just grumbled because he licked her again.

"Finally…" Logan sighed rubbing the side of his face and scratching the back of his neck. "We're going to have to figure out what to do with her while we fight, we look like we're getting soft."

"Nah, it just looked more fair than usual. Of course we could do solo fights, that way we can take turns watching her," Victor said with a shrug, "But the first time we do it we'll have to stick to it because they'll know she's with us after that. Some dumb fuck would screw with her because they'd know she was ours, than we'd never be able to fight in that venue again."

"I thought you weren't going to kill people in front of her," Logan said looking at his brother out the corner of his eye.

"She's gonna figure it out one day," Victor grumbled as he inspected his claws, "That I don't just enjoy slaughtering poor little deer, and that's if she doesn't know already." Sometimes Victor suspected Logan forgot that they didn't have to tell Rogue some things, they just had to touch her long enough and she'd get it eventually. It was confirmed as Logan muttered something unintelligible against god under his breath.

"Do you think she knows?" Logan asked softly glancing at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe… she might not even know that she knows. Hell she might know a whole hell of a lot that she doesn't really know," Victor offered as he watched the scenery go by. After a moment he stretched again telling Logan, "Let's pick a hotel at the next place, we'll stick around for the week."

ooo

Rogue frowned as Victor picked her up out of the back seat. The sun was just barely coming up and it made her grumble and burry herself against his chest. He snickered above her, and Logan fingers brushed her cheek comfortingly for a second. It almost made up for the fact that they woke her up after she finally managed to get to sleep in the back seat of that truck. It'd been taxing sitting in that bar for so long, having to watch them from so far away.

She could hear the car door shut, but the next thing she knew they were inside, and they were bickering…

"Why is there only one bed?" Logan asked, quietly but seething. It was a voice just on the edge of turning into a shouting match.

"It's all they had," Victor blatantly lied.

Rouge pulled on his shirt grumbling, "don't lie to Lo'."

"It's all I wanted," Victor told them, not even having the decency to sound sheepish at being caught in a lie by a fourteen-year-old.

"Then we're sleeping on the floor!" Logan insisted, loudly this time.

"No." Rogue growled, with a tone of finality that she must have learned from one of them, pouting into Victor's chest.

"What?" Logan asked a growl of his own bubbling up at being told what to do by their cub.

"Not fair for the two of yah sleep on the floor," Rogue insisted finally opening her eyes and squirming around to be put down. Victor let her down, but he didn't let go of her. It felt like he was being protective of her, the way his arms were wrapped around her now, which was odd to her. However, it was probably just as well because Logan didn't look entirely pleased with her. "We sleep in the nest together when Victor makes it, Ah don't…" Logan glared at her making her stumble over her words, "don't understand the difference."

"Yeah Logan," Victor grinned, fangs and all, "what exactly is the difference?"

Logan watched the both of them before sighing and saying, "Never mind just get in the bed."

Rogue smiled widely, and Victor let her go appearing very smug. She looked around for a moment before she located their bags and moved over to them. She kicked off her shoes first before rooting around in her duffle. When she came across her pajama pants she instantly started shimmying out of the pants she was wearing now, only to hear two sharp intakes of breath followed by Logan choking on air. She looked back at them as she stood up, holding her pajama pants asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing cub, get dressed," Victor cut in punching his brother in the shoulder before he could say anything.

Frowning Rogue looked at both of them before slipping on her pants and turning back to get a different shirt. It was as she went to pull her shirt up that she realized what she did, and her face warmed. She didn't really realized that changing in front of them might be awkward. She had "memories" of changing in front of both of them all the time. It just seemed natural. Now it seemed less so. Still she pulled her shirt up, keeping her back to them, and pulled on another. There were no hash breaths behind her this time at least. She took her bra off under her shirt shoving it into the pile of her dirty clothes before she looked back at them again. Victor was in nothing but boxers at this point and Logan was the same, but he looked a bit harassed. Usually Logan wore his jeans… Victor must have had enough… Victor could harass Logan without making a sound… Rogue just couldn't exactly grasp how.

It took a minute to realize she was staring at them.

Logan cleared his throat though and so of course if she wasn't full on blushing before she was roughly the color of a cherry right now. Victor chuckled and pulled the covers down crawling in, it was her queue to get in because for some reason she had to be in the middle. Rogue honestly felt it was because it was their odd way of sharing. If there was two beds it wouldn't fly. Either both of them slept next to her or neither of them did. She fell asleep with Logan last week and woke up with Victor's head on her tummy.

Once she was laying on her tummy next to Victor Logan crawled onto the bed next to her and they pulled the covers up. Logan nuzzled against her, his hand reaching down to take to take her gloved one, while Victor rested his head on her shoulder. Victor was bigger, but Logan was heavier, what with metal bones, so he was extra careful about not laying on her too much. Victor on the other hand was liable to accidently smother her one day, he was always laying on her one way or another…

They were always really warm though.

ooo

Logan stretched a bit before blinking open his eyes to find Rogue curled up against his side as he held her to him, his arm around her shoulders. Victor's arm was slung across both of them, but judging by the lazy circles he was drawing on Rogue's hip he was awake. "We have to stop doing this…" Logan sighed as he held Rogue closer.

"Not yet," Victor breathed back at him.

"Soon," Logan said.

"Soon," Victor agreed into her shoulder. He was after all the one that said they had to take advantage while they could, so he was aware of the time limit. The first time one of them got hard around her they'd have to start figuring out a real solution to there not being enough beds. Right now they had to figure something else out. What they were going to do with Rogue while they fought, because he wasn't sure if last night was going to keep working out, even Rogue had smelled stressed as they walked out of the bar. Shifting around he eyed his brother before telling him, "We've got three options for tonight."

"Three? Thought there were only the two?" Logan asked swatting at Victors hand when it slid off Rogue's hip to his leg.

"There are the two where we take her with us, but the third is we let her stay here," Victor huffed as he snatched Logan's wrist bringing it over to him to lick his palm.

"Not in front of her," Logan growled, snapping his teeth at him.

"She's asleep," Victor growled back even as he let Logan go. "Now do we want to let her stay?"

Logan looked down at Rogue's sleeping face and knew she wouldn't like being left behind. He could just imagine her face scrunching up in displeasure, glaring at them, growling with her little baby animal growl. Maybe it would be better if she did stay, but at the same time it was almost worse than if they took her and they both fought. At least they'd be able to see her, smell her. If they left her here they wouldn't know if something happened.

He must have been thinking too long because all of a sudden Rogue was looking up at him and Victor was sighing against her hair because now they'd have to let her in on it so they could keep talking. Maybe he could get himself some bonus points though… "We could ask her," Logan offered with a broad smile as he leaned down to nuzzle at her.

"Ask me what?" Rogue asked very confused as they both started to nuzzle her.

"We're going fighting tonight, do you want to come to the bar, or stay here?" Logan asked grinning up at his brother as he glared down at him.

"Are you two fighting already?" Rogue asked as she tried to twist around to see both of them at the same time, but Victor kept her back to his chest so she couldn't see him.

"No," Victor stated.

Lied.

Rogue didn't point it out. Instead, she answered the question insisting, "I'm coming with you two."

"We'll come back even if you don't want to go," Victor told her, his lips to her hair.

"I still want to come," Rogue insisted lowering her eyes from Logan's concerned ones. She didn't think they'd leave her here of all places, but she didn't want to chance it. Sometimes Logan wasn't sure they were doing the right thing, and even if Victor was very adamant about keeping her he'd let Logan talk him out of it the first time, at the first bar…

Logan looked up at Victor the concern still written across his features, but Victor just said, "Alright, you can come with us." She still didn't trust them. She'd trusted them to come back to the cabin when they went hunting but she didn't know if they'd come back to the hotel to get her.

ooo

"Hey girly what's a little thing like you doing here?"

Rogue tore her eyes away from the fight to spare a glance at the man who sat down next to her at the bar.

"Ah'm fourteen," Rogue insisted. Over the last three days it sent most people running. Unfortunately it didn't send this man running.

"That didn't answer my question," he told her with a slimy smile.

"Ah'm waiting for someone," Rogue told him looking towards the ring for a second to check and see how it was going. Victor's elbow came down between his opponent's shoulders. She was really waiting for Logan to come back from the bathroom, the bar didn't want doubles tonight, so he was sitting down at the other end of the bar so it didn't look like they were together. That way they could go back to fighting together later, but if he came back to see her being harassed he'd be pissed. Victor would let her handle it herself as long as they immediately left, but Logan had almost no tolerance. Rogue suspected it was because Victor was imagining all the terrible things he could do to the man first.

She glanced down towards where Logan had been sitting to finding him paused in the motion to sit down. He must have just gotten back from the restroom.

"A boyfriend maybe?" The guy asked sliding off his stool to stand closer.

Rogue didn't know what to say, blushing, but the guy moved so he was just a hair from touching her. Her eyes found Logan again, but this time he was walking right over to them. That wasn't good. They weren't going to be able to fight with each other again if Logan did this. "Yah should leave," Rogue tried to tell the man. Logan was almost there, and she wanted to spout out sometime that would make the man leave, but she noticed his hand coming towards her face and she shuddered and jerked away… just about the time that Logan's fist landed on the man's jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Things!<strong>

**Things to happen next chapter where we figure out just how much Rogue knows and her possibly getting older in a time skip, and other important things!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**The RYU: Yeah Rogue and Victor just can't let him win, and first Logan's getting in trouble, who would have thought?! Victor can't let Logan have all the fun though.**

**bethyldeanlena: Thank you and isn't he just?!**

**tx peppa: thank you for the many reviews, I'm glad you like it. I don't think right then she was scared they'd hurt each other over her, but I could see that being a thing in later, or even upcoming chapters. And haha nah the first time yes, but now it's more like "STOP LICKING ME TO MAKE EACH OTHER ANGRY!" and yes the x-men and assorted others will come up in the story.**

**nikki: Yes! They are always at it!**

**guest: no problem I'm glad yo like it.**

**Jamie: Thank you and I won't stop!**


End file.
